


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by nina_vendredi



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_vendredi/pseuds/nina_vendredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai knows that it's a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Saiyuki Kink meme over at Vom Marlow's journal.
> 
> Prompt: Tenpou/Gojyo or Hakkai/Kenren. Doesn't matter who tops. Mixture of familiarity and newness; guilt.

Hakkai knows that it's a dream.

It's the bar in town, and he's just received word from Sanzo that he and Gojyo are to meet Sanzo and Goku on the road in the morning. Hakkai's made his way to the bar to fetch Gojyo, before he drinks too much. It won't do for Gojyo to begin the trip with a hangover.

But, Gojyo's not in the bar. Logic tells him that Gojyo's probably out back, relieving himself against the wall, despite the bar having a perfectly serviceable men's room. Instead the bar is almost empty, just the owner, and one Man in a long dark coat, sitting with his back to the door.

Hakkai decides to ask the owner when Gojyo left. The Man in the long black coat turns then, and Hakkai's smile almost slips for just a second, and he wonders if this is Gojyo's long lost brother. But the man isn't a youkai, and Hakkai knows he's seen marks like the one on the Man's forehead before, maybe when he died. Then the part of his brain that knows he's dreaming reminds him that he knows Gojyo's brother. The man grins. And Hakkai knows that grin, but it's not what he thought it was and it's something else anyway.

"Nice hair, it suits you." Hakkai blinks, he knows he can't have heard the Man right.

"I beg your pardon, but have we met?"

"You and me? No." The Man puts a cigarette between his lips, and now he looks so much like Gojyo it's painful. Because, this is Gojyo, with black hair, an unscarred face, and at ease with himself. Hakkai knows that he's staring, he feels caught in something he can't explain, and that's when this Man, this _stranger_ kisses him.

There are three things that Hakkai wants to do then. He wants to eviscerate the Man. He wants to wake up. He finds himself doing the third and kissing back. Then he remembers who he is and he pushes away.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that for years."

Hakkai finds himself puzzled, in a way that even dream logic can't fix. "I thought we'd never met."

"Well," the Man shrugs, "I don't know you, and you don't know me, but we go back a long way.

And that makes perfect sense to him.

They're alone now, the bar is gone and the Man has backed Hakkai into a cherry tree. His hands are tugging at Hakkai's pants, leaving Hakkai's cock exposed.

The Man's tongue is circling Hakkai's tip, and Hakkai's brain is chanting _dream, dream, dream_. Yet for all of that he can _feel_ it, and a pleased groan rises from deep within him. Hakkai stares up into the sunlight pouring through the cherry blossoms, and winds his hands into the Man's hair.

The Man takes no more than the head of Hakkai's cock into his mouth and is sucking him with a gentle yet insistent pressure. The Man's tongue is pressed firmly against Hakkai's slit, and the Man is humming something that sounds almost like a marching tune. Hakkai moans and the sound is high and full of need.

When the Man swallows Hakkai fully, and Hakkai can feel his cock against the back of the Man's throat, Hakkai knows that he's being devoured.

Hakkai wakes, shuddering and sticky. He can see Gojyo sleeping, and Hakkai calculates.


End file.
